024 Reasonable Measures
The background is white. ; Panel 1 Zane is inside the antiques shop, closing the door. It is dark outside and inside, and the shading has slightly more depth than it does in most of the strips. The background is a dark blue, and the grid-like pattern of glass in the front window is visible behind Zane, each panel with a small layer of snow at the base. As Zane is closing the door, he looks behind him at Mercy, who is flying near him at about ear level. He looks troubled as he says "Hello, Mercy. How'd it go tonight? Catch any bugs?" Mercy makes an "eeee" noise, and Zane continues "Yeah. Bad weather for flying insects. We still have mealworms." Mercy makes a short "ee!" sound, and short, thin light purple lines come from her head, indicating her excitement. ; Panel 2. As Zane is removing a mealworm from a large jar that's about 1/3rds filled with them, he says "*My* night wasn't much better. I don't understand how Mr. Planchett can be so *cold!* At least Mayor Osgood seemed to understand." Behind him, Mercy is hovering with her wings fully outstretched. Short lines from her head indicate her excitement at seeing the mealworm. ; Panel 3. Zane continues, his expression increasingly troubled, "Planchett wasn't even *fazed* when the coroner said it might've even been... er, *foul play*. The *mayor* sure was, though. I guess Broodhollow is usually *crime-free.* ... Come on, let's check the front door again." Mercy is clinging to his back, her mouth stuffed full of the mealworm and a happy expression on her face as she makes a "eee" sound. The background seems to have become a darker blue, and the windowpanes are all black, giving a more eerie impression. Behind Zane is a tilted cheval mirror, tilted back slightly and mostly cut off by the panel border. ; Panel 4. Zane says "Windows are bolted tight. Maybe I'll put some of these *breakables* on the sill, so anyone trying to get in will have to make a *racket*..." He leans over the windowsill and lines up three small, white figurines. From left to right, they are a unicorn, the Statue of Liberty and Cadavre. ; Panel 5. Zane pushes the back of a chair underneath the doorknob on the front door as he continues "And I guess it wouldn't hurt to put a heavy *chair* under the knob, just in case someone picks the lock..." Mercy is still clinging to his back. ; Panel 6. He continues "Probably a good idea to sleep with a weapon at hand. This looks as good as any!" He holds an old frying pan up in front of him, looking rather dubiously at it. Mercy peers at it, too. The background of this strip is the deepest color of blue yet, nearly black. ; Panel 7. Zane continues "Better leave my *coat* and *shoes* on, in case I have to make a run for it. But *no scarf!* Don't need to make it easy to *strangle* us! We'll sleep better knowing we're taking reasonable measures!" He is lying in his bed, his coat and boots still on but his red scarf nowhere to be seen. He holds the frying pan over his belly and is sleeping on top of the blankets. Surrounding the bed is a string hung at about waist level, and tied to the string are several empty tin cans and a glass bottle. The background is a light sea green, which makes it look as if he may have a light on. Mercy is tucked between his head and the wall, resting peacefully on the pillow.